Pokemon Colosseum: Global Warning
by Digi-Dolphin
Summary: sequel to PC: Apparitions: Seth and Rui must travel to the land of Hoenn when Nett gets word from Prof. Birch of a worldwide attack by mysterious new teams. Aided by Brendan and May, can they stop the evil Team Venus from wrecking Hoenn?
1. Prologue and Petalburg's Peril

A/N: First off, the reason why I didn't mention Gold and Blue is because, a) I only own the Silver version and I like Silver as a name more than Gold, b) my husband owns Crystal so I'm using the girl character from it as Silver's sister, c) Blue goes by the name Gary and will appear when the gang reaches Kanto, d) Red himself doesn't appear until after Silver makes an appearance in the Johto part of the story due to the fact that he was in Johto when Cipher starts the invasion.

Due to the fact that I'll be needing to hunt down my old Johto and Kanto notes for this, expect the sequel to be slower going than Pokémon Colosseum: Apparitions. Also, you may need to read Apparitions to fully understand this story, as it follows the first story almost directly. But then, that's why I have the prologue, to help you readers out and give you a basic rundown of what to expect.

Now, Pokemon and all things associated with it are property of Nintendo and Game Freak, those lucky, lucky bastards. Sera Evice is my idea, that evil twisted woman! Jupiter and Pluto are also mine, I raised them from babies in Silver to be my best Pokémon and used the names in Colosseum to grant respectful memory to them. (my game got corrupted, don't ask how I did it, but I've got 15 bikes in my backpack. -;;;)

On with the story!

* * *

Prologue

The land of Orre had been under the domination of the criminal syndicate called Cipher. With Team Snagem under its command, dozens of Pokémon were stolen from trainers, made into fighting machines by artificially closing their hearts, then used to overtake colosseums and cities. Slowly, Cipher began to branch out to take over the world.

But as they began to move in on other lands, positioning themselves for takeover, one young man dared to interfere. Seth, also known as Wes and Project: WSLY, escaped Cipher's control and fled Team Snagem, taking with him the only portable Snag Machine left in the hideout before blowing it apart. Cipher and Snagem wanted revenge for this fact.

In making an attempt to disappear into the desert, Seth found himself coming to the aid of a young lady named Rui Roane from Zirconia City, far south of Pyrite Town. Rui possessed the unique ability to see Shadow Pokémon, the creations of Cipher, and became a prisoner of Cipher until Seth rescued her. The two joined forces to snag all the Shadow Pokémon Cipher created, purify them, and stop the organization's evil plans.

They succeeded and the mayor of Phenac City, Es Cade, was arrested with his underling, Nascour, upon discovery that he was the Cipher Head, Evice. Cipher and Team Snagem had been disbanded. Or so everyone thought.

Evice's daughter, Sera, made the attempt to rebuild in Orre her father's fallen corporation, using data hidden within Seth's own mind. Using another experimental Pokémon-gone-wrong, Cipher's new Admins captured Seth and extracted the information they needed. Rui followed to save him and, in the process, discovered Seth's origins.

Sera's DNA had been used as part of the experiment used to create Seth, effectively making him a partial clone of the corporate woman. The DNA of Groudon and Kyogre, two legendary Pokémon, were also used. The combined DNA produced an enhanced human that could seek out powerful Pokémon, withstand environmental climates to certain extremes, and store vast amounts of data in its brain, Seth.

The rescue ended in tragedy with the shadow beast killing Seth as they escaped the Shadow Pokémon Laboratory. For all of his deeds in efforts to redeem himself, Seth was granted a second chance by Celebi, the time-travel Pokémon.

One month after Seth was revived, Nett discovered through the data he had stolen back from Cipher that the organization had its roots set in the other lands and were ready to begin their final motions to conquer the world. While the Kids Grid Network attempts to make contact with the other lands to find out their situations regarding any unusual Pokémon and trainers, Seth and Rui must return to their traveling ways and stop Cipher before everything they know is destroyed by their evil influence.

* * *

Ch 1

Rui shook Seth's shoulder, trying to get him up. In her hand was his PDA, the most recent e-mail open on the screen. The urgency of the mail was evident by the fact that everything had been written with a red font.

"Seth! Wake up!" she called to him. He frowned in his sleep and rolled over, slapping her hand away as he pulled the blankets over his head.

"Mmmgh..." he mumbled under his breath. Rui set the PDA down and yanked the covers from him. "Hey!" Seth sat up and rubbed at one eye, glaring up at her, "What's your problem?"

"Nett sent us an e-mail! He made contact with the professors!" she cried excitedly. Seth stared at her blankly. "The ones from the other lands! Hoenn and Johto and Kanto! He got responses from all three of them!"

"So?" the Snagger muttered, getting out of bed and stretching. The two were in a hotel in Pyrite Town, making their way to Agate from a trip to Zirconia City. Rui had told her parents that she was going on a trip with her new 'boyfriend', at which the couple yanked Seth into the house and grilled him on rules and regulations on how to treat and act around her. He was able to sway them by showing his training skills on their pet Meowth. The cat had taken to disobeying them for almost no reason. Seth sat before it and, with the help of his Eons, finally managed to calm it down and understand the problem. It was in heat. While Rui's parents whisked it off to a Day Care Center in hopes of breeding it, she and Seth made a run for Pyrite.

"There's big trouble in all three lands! Strange teams that the people have never encountered before are attacking Pokémon Gyms and trainers everywhere!" Rui exclaimed, "Nett says that the professors say that it's getting worse day by day!" Seth nodded to himself, thinking about it as he picked up his jacket from the chair he had tossed it on the night before. "According to the mail, Professor Birch of the land of Hoenn reports the worst conditions over there. Profs. Elm and Oak of Johto and Kanto say that they are able to fight off the attacks, but they aren't doing too well. They need a way to fight back against the Shadow Pokémon being used against them!"

"So, Hoenn is taking the most casualties in Pokémon and trainers?" Seth asked, buckling the jacket, then fitting the Snag Machine onto his arm. Jupiter and Pluto, his Espeon and Umbreon, rubbed against his legs, yipping for food. "Wait a sec, guys. I'm not done."

"Yeah, but there's no real knowledge as to why Cipher's doing all that. I mean, they stole Pokémon and made them Shadow here, why not just do that over there? There's lots more Pokémon in the other lands than here in Orre." Rui answered, watching him pull his boots on and fasten the straps around them.

"Not sure. Give me a sec." Seth replied and closed his eyes, tilting his head back. It was an exercise he had begun to recall data that had been stored in his mind by Cipher. It didn't always work and most of what he was able to recall were usually snippets of information that were barely enough to tell him anything. "Uhh..." he groaned softly, head beginning to ache from the concentration effort, "It's asking for something... a pass-code of some kind. Tell Nett that the information about their plans are protected. He's going to have to crack that code."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm... a note. A note about me. Dated sometime around the day I blew up the hideout, maybe earlier." He opened his eyes and rubbed his temples with both hands, wincing in pain. "That's all I can get. He doesn't have much to work with from that, but I'm sure he'll manage." Rui sent the mail off and they got up to check out of the hotel, resuming their journey north.

* * *

They hadn't gotten very far from Pyrite when the PDA rang. Rui pulled it from Seth's pocket as he continued driving the speeder and opened it. She skimmed the mail and tugged on Seth's coat-tail. He pulled over and looked back at her in irritation, he had been making good time and didn't like stopping, the freedom of racing around was too much fun for him though he'd never admit it to anyone.

"He's got the file on the plan but says it will take a while to crack the pass-code on it." Rui told him, pointing at the mail. She looked horrified, "But Professor Birch contacted him again! Hoenn is under siege! Every city is being attacked by Team Venus!"

"Team... what?" Seth asked, lifting the visor and raising an eyebrow at her. His mouth twitched as she repeated the name. Rui jerked in surprise as he threw back his head and laughed, body shaking from the motions.

"Seth! Take this seriously! Stop laughing! Prof. Birch has sent transportation to the northern shore to pick us up and take us to Hoenn! Now stop that and let's go!" she demanded as he hunched over the fuel tank of the speeder, hiding his face in his arms while he continued to laugh.

"Team... Venus? By the fires of Ho-Oh, who the hell thought that up?" he finally managed to get out and spent the next hour with his turtle-neck collar pulled up over his mouth, protecting him from the sand as he drove and laughed at the same time.

* * *

The northern shoreline was where the land of Orre met with the ocean. The drive there was long and tiring for the two, who had alternated between each other in order to reach the sea within the two days that Nett had reported their transportation would arrive.

Rui pulled up to a small sea-plane that stood waiting for them at the shore. Dismounting, she looked over at Seth, who slept in the side car after overexerting himself at the controls to let her sleep longer. Nudging him awake, she waited for the pilot of the plane to come up to her.

"Hi, uh, you two are the ones Professor Birch and Nett were talking about, right?" he asked, "Rui and Wes?"

"Seth, actually." Rui corrected tiredly, "He's just known as Wes sometimes. It's a long story."

"And one he doesn't need to hear." Seth muttered as he sat up and stretched again. He looked at the plane after getting to his feet and went pale. "No. I'm not getting in that." he murmured, shaking his head.

"What's the matter? Scared to fly?" the pilot asked with a slight smile, "Don't worry! I'm the best pilot Birch knows and I guarantee you'll make it to Hoenn in one piece!" He waved them over as he jogged back to the plane, "You'll have to leave that bike behind, though! My bird can't handle its weight! Sorry!" Rui twined her fingers into Seth's hand and looked up at him with a smile.

"Don't be afraid. I'll be there with you, like always. Now, let's grab our stuff and get on." she whispered. Seth swallowed and picked out his pack, slinging it over his shoulder as she followed him to the plane.

The interior of the plane was cozy and Seth planted himself in the first seat he found, stuffing his pack under his chair. Rui slung hers in the overhead compartment and sat beside him, grinning with excitement as she buckled her safety belt.

"This is gonna be sooo cool!" she squealed as the pilot announced their departure and revved the plane up. Seth shut his eyes and gripped the armrests as it skimmed along the ocean surface, picking up speed and finally taking off.

"Yeah, listen, I'm just going to sleep this whole trip away. Wake me when we touch land again." he growled and promptly began to count Mareep in his head. Rui rolled her eyes and gazed out the window, counting the stars and squealing at the groups of water Pokémon that swam the vast blue ocean.

* * *

Seth woke with a start upon the plane's landing roughly. Rui was clutching him, eyes wide as the pilot declared that they were experiencing 'technical difficulties'. Struggling to get free of both Rui and his seat-belt, he grumbled angrily and finally got loose, lurching forward on the plane as it rattled.

"Yeah right, stinking liar." he growled and kicked open the door, throwing out the Poké Balls containing the twin Eons, "Jupiter! Pluto! Prepare for battle!" A pair of women just outside jumped back in surprise, their Pokémon unleashing attacks on the plane. Seth took them in quickly, recognized them as Cipher Peons from the way they were dressed, and set the Eons after the Ninetails and Manetric that attacked them.

"Eeks! It's that guy Lady Venus was talking about!" one woman cried and pulled her Pokémon back, "I'm out of here! I don't want my Ninetails getting snagged!"

"Wait for me!" the other cried, following her partner's lead. Both of them fled the scene before either Eon could make a move. Frowning, Seth returned to the plane's interior to grab his things and help Rui outside.

In the span of a few minutes, people were emerging from their homes, running up to the plane as they stepped down the ladder to dry ground. One of them bustled past the group and stood before them, panting. He was a rather large man, wearing khaki shorts and a dark blue shirt under his lab coat. He was bearded and would have looked friendly if he hadn't been wheezing.

"Thank... goodness... you... made it!" he gasped and ran his hand through his hair, wiped it on his coat and held it out to Seth for a handshake, "I'm Professor Birch! Welcome to Littleroot Town!" Seth glanced at the hand, then at him, silent. "Uh, nice to meet you both?" the man went on, holding it out to Rui, who shook it tentatively. "Um, well. Sorry for the rude welcome from those two back there. We've been having trouble like that for a couple of weeks now. Team Venus has taken over five of our eight official Pokémon League Gyms and I told Professor Nett this. He said that you two were experts in dealing with teams like this so could you help us out?" he asked pleadingly.

"What the hell is a Gym?" Seth asked, brows furrowed in frustrated confusion as Rui raised her own and mouthed out the words 'Professor Nett' in surprise, "And who said anything about Nett being a professor? He's just a kid!"

"Oh? I just assumed it... anyway! A Gym is a building authorized by the League to award badges to trainers who defeat the leaders as part of their training to compete in the Ever Grande Challenge. You need eight badges to gain admittance to the challenge and entry to the Elite Four's arenas." Birch replied, "But that's beside the point. It's like a war out there! Trainers from all over Hoenn are trying to fight back against this Team Venus and we're losing badly!"

"They must be using Shadow Pokémon to overthrow the Gyms. Seth! We have to find them and Snag them!" Rui exclaimed. She turned to the professor. "Prof. Birch, do you have a map of Hoenn we can use?" The man blinked and dug into his pockets.

"Um, I have something here to help. Ah!" he cried, pulling forth a small red device. It opened like a tiny laptop, revealing a screen and several buttons. "This is a Pokémon Navigator, PokéNav for short. It contains a map as well as various other features. You can use it to get around the place, but you have to get to Petalburg City first and foremost!" Seth took the device and handed it to Rui.

"Why?" he asked.

"My son is out there, fighting alongside the trainers from that city. I have to know if he's safe. I lost contact with him shortly before you arrived. Please, go there and help him! Help him and Norman Thorne's daughter escape Petalburg!" Professor Birch pleaded.

"Don't worry! We'll take it from here!" Rui cried as she and Seth began to run off, following the map to Petalburg. "We can handle anything Cipher throws our way!"

"Look for Brendan and May! They're the ones you have to find!" Birch called out and sighed, then looked perplexed. "Cipher? Isn't that the corporation that's been trying to merge with the Devon Corporation? I'd better call Professor Elm and Professor Oak about this."

* * *

"How much further to Petalburg?" Seth called back as they ran up the road, mentally cursing the pilot for making them leave the speeder behind. Rui checked the Nav quickly.

"Up ahead is Oldale Town! From there we use the Route 102 to reach Petalburg City!" she called ahead, "Judging by the scale of the map, I think it's about thirty miles away!"

"Not as the Murkrow flies!" Seth declared and dashed into the forest beside the road, "Come on! We'll cut through the woods and head straight there!" Even though it was late at night, the sky seemed almost bright as day with flashes of light erupting everywhere. Whatever was going on, it was tearing Hoenn apart.


	2. Meeting the Heroes of Hoenn

A/N: Still can't find my notes, working on 'em though. This whole story was also partially inspired by Hilary Duff's "Coming Clean". Please don't ask why, I'm not exactly totally sure why myself, but if anyone can catch it later in the story, you might find parts that reflect that song.

* * *

Ch 2

Sera Evice sipped at her glass as Lady Venus listened to the reports come in from the news on television. She clapped her hands gleefully and looked towards her boss.

"See? Soon, Hoenn will be all ours! It's only a matter of time before the rest of the gyms fall and we move on to part two of our plans for this island!" she laughed, "Isn't it wonderful, Miss Evice?"

"A matter of time, yes." Sera murmured, leaning back in her seat as she set her glass of wine aside. She closed her eyes and smiled as she dredged up the mental image of her twin. "I'll have everything soon enough. Power, money, and Seth. The one man that escaped me, not once, but twice. They do say that the third time is the charm."

"Miss Evice?" Lady Venus asked, confused by her boss's words. She snapped alert and glared at her.

"You will proceed with the domination of Hoenn. Ein and I have important matters to contend with regarding the Sky Pillar here." she ordered and got up, walking away with a swish of her pale blue gown, golden hair and shoulders adorned with silver wings. "Don't fail me like you failed my father! You should be grateful that I bothered to drag you out of the Deep and back into this position with the Cipher Corporation!" Lady Venus nodded and summoned her servants, all of them handsome young men, to send her own orders out to the members of Team Venus. She had three more Gyms to take. Once she had them, she could move in on the real prize, the most powerful trainers Hoenn had to offer the world...

* * *

Petalburg City was ravaged by the battles between Venus grunts and trainers from the Gym and city. The Gym, marked by a sign, was heavily damaged as a middle-aged man stood on its rooftop with his Gym Trainers, all of whom were launching as many powerful attacks as possible on the pink-clad grunts attacking the building. Seth and Rui burst out of the forest and made their way to the group, taking in the scene quickly.

"They've got Team Venus surrounded!" Rui cried, "I think the trainers are winning!" There were trainers and bug catchers on nearly all sides of the large group of women laying siege to the Gym. The side of the building suddenly exploded and they rushed around to it, racing to get inside as the people on the roof fell in surprise and from the shock of the explosion.

"May! They've got May!" a young man's voice cried as one of the women raced out of the building, a figure slung over her shoulder. A boy raced after her, yelling at the top of his lungs. He was the one who had shouted. "Get back here!"

"Bodybuilders. Ugh." Seth grumbled, and threw out a Skarmory, "Get over there and stop that woman!" The bird flew at the bodybuilder and knocked her over, sending both her and the figure tumbling to the ground.

"Oof!" the captive grunted as Seth and Rui caught up to the grunt. It was a girl dressed in a red blouse with a white skirt and black shorts. Her brown hair was styled to resemble a pair of long ponytails that flared out away from her face, a red and white bandana tied around her head. The girl picked herself up and rubbed her head, wincing. "Gee, thanks a lot. I could've been brain-damaged, y'know." she grumbled and looked surprised as the boy reached her.

"May! Are you okay?" he cried and Seth took the time to study him as well. The boy was roughly his age and wore a black and red shirt with black pants tucked into red and black running shoes. The colors must have been fashionable for Hoenn. He also had on a white cap trimmed with a wide black band bearing the image of a red Poké Ball printed on the front. Both he and the girl, May, wore Navs on their waist, the boy to his belt, the girl's clipped to a hip pouch.

"I'm fine, thanks to these two." May replied, waving at Seth and Rui, "But we have to get back to Dad's Gym! Those grunts are trying to get in!"

"We're here to help! Let's go!" Rui exclaimed and the four raced back to rejoin the battle.

* * *

Within a few short minutes, and with Seth, the boy and May using their Pokémon to defend the Gym, the grunts finally were forced to abandon the city and fled. Rui saw no Shadow Pokémon of any kind and sat down to rest while the trainers gathered to investigate the newcomers, repair the damages, and heal their wounds.

"My name's May Thorne. My father, Norman Thorne, runs this Gym. I'm glad you helped us keep it and my father safe. I don't know what would have happened if we lost Petalburg to Team Venus." the girl remarked.

"I'm Brendan Birch. The both of us are from Littleroot Town. I don't know who you are, but I'm grateful to you for saving my girlfriend from those grunts." the boy added in a relieved tone, "We were barring entrance from the front; I had no idea they'd blow out the side to get in!"

"I'm Seth, no last name. This is Rui Roane. We're from the land of Orre, across the sea to the south." Seth replied, "We were sent by the Kids Grid and Professor Birch to help you and these trainers deal with Venus. Why would they bother kidnapping May if they were supposed to take the Gym Leader hostage to conquer the Gym?"

"Easy. I'm the League Champion of Hoenn, the most powerful trainer on the island. I just hide that fact." May answered with a shrug. Brendan laughed sheepishly, rubbing his head.

"Not very well, though." he added, earning an elbow to the ribs.

"So where are the Shadow Pokémon?" Rui asked, accepting a cup of tea from a trainer making rounds and handing out drinks and food to revitalize the fighters.

"The Shadow what?" May remarked in confusion. Rui explained to them what she and Seth had done in the Orre region, making sure to leave a few parts out that would implicate Seth in unfavorable lights. "Oh. Wicked. Haven't seen anything like that here." the girl finally replied, "You know what? We should go and free the other Gyms! Once we have all eight Gym Leaders backing us, we can find out where Team Venus's hideout is and blow it up, too!"

"That won't cut it. We have to get rid of the group at the source. Lady Venus herself. If we can boot her out of Hoenn, the remainder of her lackeys will fall apart and the Gyms can save themselves." Seth pointed out, "I want to know which Gyms are under her control, which ones are protected, and what is the most sensitive area that could be attacked to cripple this whole island."

"Lavaridge Gym went down after the place was bombed." Brendan began with a sigh, "Dewford Gym was hit from the ocean, same as Mossdeep Gym. Rustboro Gym was taken over when it got surrounded, and Mauville Gym didn't have much in the way of defenses, so it fell after about an hour of battling."

"Fortree Gym is hidden deep in a huge forest, and the only way to reach it would be from the steps and connections in the treetops where the city is built. Firebombing it doesn't work, the whole city has water Pokémon for that sort of emergency." May added, "Sootopolis Gym is the most well guarded and a pain to reach. The easiest access to the city itself is via an underwater tunnel, you'd have to jump from planes flying over it to reach it any other way. It's located inside an ancient volcanic crater. The Gym is located on an island in the center of the city, is laid with ice floors and on top of that..." She leaned close to Seth and whispered into his ear. "Wallace himself isn't even in there. He's got his best trainers patrolling outside of the Cave of Origin and he's deep inside of that. You can't get through the cave without powerful lights and Pokémon."

"So basically, Hoenn has already fallen." Rui sighed dejectedly, "We got here too late, Seth."

"No way. Hoenn doesn't go down until the Elite Four does!" Brendan declared. Seth looked at him blankly. "The Elite Four is a group of trainers who run the Hoenn Pokémon League Challenge. They're among the most powerful trainers on this island. It's actually a misnomer; a trainer must fight the four Elites and the League Champion to become a Hall of Famer and new Champion. The former Champion can try again next year to reclaim the title."

"What happens if the Elite Four are captured?" Seth asked, leaning against the Gym's wall and pulling down his visor as the sun began to rise.

"Everyone would panic, I'd imagine." May muttered, propping her face on her hands, the black-tipped, white gloves standing out against the red of her clothes. She blinked and thought about what she had just said. "Wait a second! You don't honestly think that Team Venus is trying to...!" she cried, leaping up.

"They're after the Elite Four! If they kill the Elite Four and steal their Pokémon, make them Shadow, and then attack Hoenn with that, we'd all fall to the wayside in a matter of hours!" Brendan finished in horror, "May! You and I, even with our legendaries, we'd never beat them!" The girl screamed, her hands flying to her face as she shut her eyes tight, trying not to think of it.

"Nooo! They'll steal Kyogre and HeartSong from me! I'll never seen them again!" she wailed. Seth stood straight, staring at her in alertness. Rui jerked her head up in shock.

"Kyogre? You have that Pokémon?" Rui asked and looked at Seth, "They have Kyogre!"

"Rui, don't say anything." he warned softly, eyeing the collection of Poké Balls strapped to May's waist.

"Do you have Groudon, too?" Rui pressed, looking between the two Hoenn trainers eagerly. Brendan nodded slowly, unsure of what was going on. "The Pokémon of the land and sea. Seth, here is where it all began...!" She yelped as the Snagger grabbed her arm and hefted her up, dragging her away from the group. Jupiter and Pluto looked at each other, then trotted off after them. Brendan and May watched them leave and shrugged in confusion at each other.

"What was that all about?" May asked.

"Who knows? But I think it's time we give Archie and Maxie a call about this. We could use every bit of help we can get in protecting the Elite Four and chasing out Team Venus." the boy remarked and dug into his backpack for a cell phone.

* * *

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rui cried and finally was set free after being pulled behind a wall of shrubbery. She yelped again as she was pressed into the green leaves and completely covered by the Snagger.

"Rule one; when you travel with me, anything you happen to learn about me stays sealed in your head!" he hissed softly, holding her closely by wrapping his arms around her waist. "Two; when I say don't say anything, you **don't** say a **word**." Rui whimpered, heart racing. "Now, we are going to go back to that town, Littlerock or whatever, tell Birch that his kid is safe and start getting to the Elite Four..." Someone walked past them just then and whistled, catcalling and laughing. "Dammit." Seth pulled away and shook his head. "Forget it. Forget everything. I can't do a damn thing here without people acting stupid." he fumed and stalked away, shoving his hands into his pockets with the Eons following him. Rui stared at him, frozen. After a moment, Seth stopped and looked skyward. "Dammit." he cursed again and spun around, stomping back to her.

"Eep!" Rui squeaked and ran from the bush, ran from Seth, ran from the Eons that yipped playfully behind him. She wasn't fast enough; he caught up to her and grabbed her from behind. "Eek! Stop it! Don't! Not again!" Rui laughed through tears as the Snagger proceeded to nibble on her neck and ears, "That tickles! You always do that! Stop it!"

"You're constantly driving me insane! What do you expect me to do?" he teased and tickled her sides. The Eons leaped about, pawing at them, then jumped back as Brendan and May ran up to them.

"Seth! Rui! We've got some bad news!" they exclaimed and stopped abruptly as the Snagger straightened to shoot them an irritated look, still hugging a giggling Rui close to him. "Um, were you busy with something?" Brendan asked sheepishly, both he and May turning red with embarrassment.

"What's the news?" Seth asked coolly.

"The Sky Pillar's been attacked; Battle Tower, too." May went on, "Team Venus is already positioning itself to attack Ever Grande City. Telecommunications there are still reporting what's happening, so they're judging about 16 hours before anything big happens."

"What are we going to do? How will we get to the Elite Four now?" Rui asked and pulled out the Nav, checking the locations of the cities, "They're on the other side of the island! We'll never make it in time!"

"We're calling in help from some former enemies. Team Aqua and Team Magma were our former trouble teams but they disbanded after we captured Groudon and Kyogre before they could wreck the environment." Brendan rushed and ran his fingers through his hair. "We're going to have to meet with them and plan an attack against Team Venus."

"Where?" Seth asked and Brendan checked his computer.

"Shoal Cave. Just off the coast of Mossdeep City. It's the only neutral ground they could agree on that's close to Ever Grande." he replied and forced a grin, "They were drunk at the time I called. They've taken to dueling over mugs of beer at Slateport Bar."

"When do we meet?"

"They're mobilizing their few remaining members and heading there as we speak. We've got until 4 p.m. tomorrow to get there and get a plan ready before Team Venus moves in on the Elite Four and conquers Hoenn."

"That doesn't give us much time to get there, and the sea plane's taken heavy damage." Seth murmured, finally letting Rui go to think about their options. "Raikou can run fast enough to get us to the shores, but we won't be able to cross the waterways."

"HeartSong can take us all, but she'll need a couple of stops along the way to make up for our combined weight." May offered, holding up a strange purple Poké Ball with pink spots and a white 'm' on it.

"That'll work!" Brendan exclaimed with Rui nodding eagerly.

"What **is** HeartSong anyway?" Seth finally demanded. May smiled and tossed the ball before her.

"My Latias." she replied simply as a huge white and red dragon appeared. Its wings stuck out stiffly from its body and it looked down at them with large, cute golden eyes, white tufts of feathers sticking up from its head like pigtails. "HeartSong! How's my girl?" May cooed loudly and pulled out a Poké Block Case, flicking a pink block high into the air. The Latias caught it and emitted a happy cry, sounding more like a wordless song than anything else. "Okay! Everyone, climb aboard!" she added as she climbed up with Brendan. Seth stayed put, glaring up at them.

"We're flying there?" he growled as Rui pulled on his hand to lead him to the dragon. "I _hate_ flying!"


	3. A GroundShaking Discovery

Ch 3

Ein poured over the samples of scales and flesh that lay strewn before him on the table, each labeled carefully in their own petri dish. Sera merely watched the scientist as her newest Pokémon was sent through the heart-closing process, safely sealed within the stolen Master Ball from the Devon Corporation.

"I knew it! I bloody well knew it! If Evice had just waited a few months more, I would have had the final piece of DNA needed to complete the experiment and have the Pokémon he had wanted!" Ein declared, holding up one of the dishes as if it were a revered treasure, "Just think of it! If I could get my data back and a fresh sample of Seth's DNA, I could filter out the human genetic code and replace them with this!"

"Would the result be human or Pokémon?" Sera asked, wrinkling her nose at the green scales set in the petri dish.

"I don't know. Pokémon, most likely. But that's the best part! Finding out the end result!" Ein replied happily. "However, I do know that the Pokémon would possess enormous power over the world's weather. We could control the rains and the sunlight, the very winds that circle the globe to provide life all over the planet!" Sera perked up with a glittering smile.

"Ingenious! If we control the source of weather, we can control the world! People who don't obey our rule would be besieged with natural disasters of our creation!" she laughed and spun around joyfully. "Is there any way to insert that DNA into Seth as he is now? I do hate having to wait another few years for the opportunity to display that much power."

"With the Pokémon we've managed to capture from Sky Pillar, you should have that show of force for quite some time." Ein pointed out, "As for this and Seth being joined together, well, that will be a rather sticky puzzle for me to figure out. I suppose it can be done, but I'll need time and research to see if it'll work."

"I'm sure you can do it, Ein. You'd just better do it quick." the woman ordered and sighed, "Isn't it done yet? I want to have my Pokémon ready for battle _now_!"

"It's a legendary, Miss Evice. Give it another hour." Ein muttered, already beginning a run of tests on the samples, "In the meantime, why don't you go and see how Team Samba and Team Berserker are doing in Johto and Kanto?" Sera considered it briefly, then shrugged and whirled away, laughing at the thought of being queen of the world in a few short hours.

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"Not yet."

"Now?"

"No."

"How 'bout now?"

"Will you give it a rest?!"

"Can't this thing go any faster?! The sooner I'm back on the ground, the better!"

The argument had started almost as soon as the gang left Petalburg, the Latias swiftly winging her way towards Lilycove City to the northeast. May sat at the base of her neck, Brendan behind her and growing irritated at the Snagger directly behind him, Rui behind Seth and in awe at the view she beheld.

"What is your problem with flying around? You afraid of flying?" Brendan snapped back over his shoulder. Seth kept his eyes shut throughout most of the trip, but now opened them to scowl at Brendan.

"No!" he shot back then looked aside, mumbling, "Just the falling part." under his breath. The Latias cried out and started looking around. May stroked the neck and looked back at her friends.

"HeartSong is getting tired already! We'll be landing just outside of Fortree City to let her rest!" she declared as the dragon banked to find a clearing for herself.

"Good!" Seth griped, stomach lurching at the sudden drop in altitude.

The ground had never looked so good before. HeartSong lay off to one side of the clearing, dozing lightly. May sat beside her, stroking the sides of the dragon and cooing gently to her while Brendan unpacked a lunch and his phone, dialing Team Aqua's leader, Archie, as he set down sandwiches and cans of soda. Rui swung her feet back and forth, smiling brightly as she sat on a boulder, the Snagger had gone into the forest in an angry huff, but Seth's bad mood couldn't bring her down from her bubbly happiness. She had ridden a cute dragon!

"That was so amazing! Where did you catch your Latias? Are there more?" she asked May. The trainer smiled back at her and laughed.

"She's one of a kind! HeartSong is a legendary Pokémon, and I ran into her on my way to the Berry Master's house. She'd been chomping down on the berry trees I had planted and I threw the Master Ball at her to get her to stop." May replied, "But she looked so cute pulling berries off and munching away, that I just had to make her a part of my team and raise her to be the cutest Pokémon in Hoenn!" She gestured at the assortment of ribbons hanging around the dragon's neck, overlooked during their original awe at the creature's appearance. "She's a Master Rank Cute Contest winner!"

"Okay, I just a call back from Archie. According to him, Maxie's gotten himself stuck in Shoal Cave 'cause he doesn't have the brains to bring along water Pokémon. Maxie's griping that the cave's flooded and it's a ploy to keep him out of the planning." Brendan cut in after hanging up and tossing the phone into his pack.

"Were they drunk again?" May asked flatly. He shook his head. "Oh great, we're getting shot before we stand. Where's Seth?"

"Probably doing the same; griping his head off at everything. I don't know what his problem is, but I'm gonna go find out." Brendan replied and got up, "I'm starting to get a little sick of all this crud. We don't have time to fight each other; we have the Elite Four to protect!"

May and Rui watched him leave, then sighed. The trainer walked up to join Rui at the rock and leaned against it, gazing at the forest.

"Well, just you and me here, now." she remarked, "Any ideas as to why Seth's acting like this? Does he usually act this way?"

"No, not really." Rui replied and clacked her boots together. "He's just out of his element. This region is too foreign to him. It's freaking him out a little."

"How can it be foreign? Hoenn is a beautiful region! Way better than Johto and Kanto!" May declared proudly.

"Have you been there?"

"Unless magazines count, not really."

"Orre is a desert region, with very few wild Pokemon." Rui explained, "Seth is from the desert, not many plants, harsh environment, you get the idea. Now he's been plopped into a land where there's so much around him and he got there in a mode of transport that he really hates. You can see why he is the way he is." She sighed and smiled cheerfully. "It's a little tough traveling with him, but I wouldn't leave him for the world!"

May raised an eyebrow and looked back at her, but said nothing else.

* * *

"Hey! Seth! Where the heck are you, man?!" Brendan yelled out as he walked through the tall grass, bending it aside as he traveled along. "Dude! Say something!"

"Does 'shut up' count?!" Seth yelled out, "Get over here but don't call attention to yourself!" Brendan pushed on in the direction of the Snagger's voice and peered through the last batch of grass.

Seth stood with his back to a wall of stone, a Poké Block Case in one hand, a pile of candies in the other. He was glaring at a pack of Mightyenas that had decided to jump in on his break and were now surrounding him, snarling and growling. Brendan waved at him to catch his attention and the Snagger looked towards him. Tossing out another pair of candies at the wolves to distract them, Seth nodded at a pair of Poké Balls that lay not too far from both of them. Another Mightyena stood over them, growling viciously. A candy dropped ahead of it and it darted forward to snap it up, eyeing Seth with the same hungry look it had given the blocks in his hand.

"Get the twins." Seth said loud enough for Brendan to hear, "They knocked them out of my hands before I could call the twins. Hurry it up, they look like I'm the main course and I'm about out of appetizers." Brendan nodded and carefully stepped around the pack, making his way to the two Poké Balls on the ground.

One of the wolves leaped forward and snapped, trying to bite into Seth's leg. The Snagger jumped aside and tossed another block to appease it. The Mightyena ignored it and leaped for him again, sending the others in the pack after him. Cursing loudly, Seth ran from the group, dashing into the grass as Brendan grabbed the two balls and chased after them.

"I've got them! What do I do with them?! What are they?!" he yelled as Seth led the group in a wide circle back to the rock.

"Jupiter and Pluto! Let them out! Hurry!" Seth called back and fell over a ledge, the wolves leaping over it to attack. The Snagger shrieked in a fury as they grabbed onto his jacket and started to tear at it, trying to rip away the tough material.

"Dark type weak against fight type. Best I have is..." Brendan muttered as he raced in and pulled out a Master Ball of his own, "Groudon! Earthquake!" He threw the ball ahead of him and a huge Pokémon emerged, towering over the pack of Mightyena and the Snagger pinned beneath them. The sunlight suddenly grew brighter, shining more hotly on the ground. Brendan held up and arm to shield his eyes, starting to sweat from the new heatwave. The Mightyena turned to face the creature, backing away and growling. Seth pushed himself to all fours, heard the roar of the Groudon behind him and leaped up in unison with it. Brendan watched in confusion as both the legendary Pokémon and the Snagger came down on the ground at the same time, landing solidly on their feet. The earthquake knocked him to his rear, shaking the ground and flattening grass all around the epicenter of the quake. The pack of wolf Pokémon crumpled and yelped, staggering to get up and flee the scene. Groudon roared again, its red and black body standing out against the green of the grass and trees, the claws glimmering as it swept its arms up in victory, tail sweeping the fallen shrubbery behind it. Seth merely stood before it, looking out at the retreating pack. He had been completely unaffected by both the ground-shaking attack and the intense heat caused by the Pokémon's ability.

"Seth! You okay?!" Brendan yelled out, getting up and running to him, staring at him as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Yeah. Thanks." the Snagger murmured quietly, gazing down at his feet as the Groudon bent to be petted by the trainer, mouth cracked in a semblance of a grin, sharp teeth lining it. "So... that's Groudon." he added, looking up at the legendary thoughtfully. Brendan nodded, rubbing its snout and pulling forth a berry from his pack to give to it. "What's the matter with you?" Seth asked suddenly, taking in the trainer's bedraggled look.

"What's the matter with _me_?! I was gonna ask _you_ that!" Brendan finally declared, "I go out to find you and you're being chased by Mightyena as a snack, and they don't eat people! My Groudon's Drought ability sends everything to hell and you act like it's perfectly normal weather! It uses Earthquake to flatten everything here and you just jump right along with it like it was something you do all the time and now you're just standing there as if nothing's wrong!" The Groudon turned its gaze at Seth, a rumbling coming from deep in its throat as it stared him in the eyes.

"Don't give me that." Seth growled back at it, "I may smell like a Pokémon, but trust me, I'm nothing like one!" Brendan shook his head in surprise, staring at the two of them. The Groudon merely rumbled a bit more. "No, I'm not a funny-looking Groudon and I don't have Earthquake. I just know how to deal with them after Dakkim kept using it over and over."

"Now you're actually _talking to it_!" Brendan shrieked, "What kind of a guy are you, Dr. Doolittle?!" The Groudon rumbled again and slurped its tongue out, giving Seth a huge lick that nearly knocked him over. "Aaagh!"

"Will you quit it?!" Seth yelled at the Pokémon and looked at himself in disgust, "This is disgusting! Ugh! I'm not your kid, I'm not your brother, I'm not a Pokémon, so quit treating me like one!" He wiped his face as best he could and glared at Brendan, holding out his hand for the twins' Poké Balls. "Just give me my Pokémon and put yours away. I'm going to go and take a bath as soon as I find a pond or something." he grumbled. Brendan handed them over, dropping them into his hand to avoid touching him. Seth whirled around and stomped away. "By the fires of Ho-Oh, I **HATE** this place!" he added in a shriek upon stepping on a Shroomish that rewarded him with a blast of Stun Spore.


	4. Water and Rock Don't Mix Well

Thanks a lot for the kinder reviews, everyone. To be honest, I was so fed up with the accusation that I had stopped work on the story for a day or so. Then I saw my inbox full of new reviews from you saying how much you were enjoying this sequel that I just had to continue! So, I dedicate this chapter to my happy readers, thank you all for your support!

BTW, I checked my notes. Now I know why this story is partially inspired by 'Coming Clean' by Hilary Duff. You're all going to have to wait it out and see for yourselves how Seth will 'come clean' in this story. -

* * *

Ch 4

Lady Venus stood on the bow of her luxury boat, gazing up at the waterfall that led to the Victory Road. At its end was the Elite Four's headquarters, and the prizes at hand. She smiled and looked down at her e-mail, double-checking her orders one final time.

"All right! Miss Evice wants us to not only get rid of the Elite Four, we must also steal all of their Pokémon to deliver to Ein!" she called out to her troops, easily a hundred women in pink uniforms riding on assorted water Pokémon, "Now, Ein's reports say that they are hiding away at the end of the Victory Road, at the top of that waterfall! You are positioned to act as rear guard to the primary wave of troops already setting up for the first wave!" She yawned in boredom and glared at her attendants. "The sun is hitting me, you imbecile. Raise the parasol higher!" she hissed, then turned back to her team. "In five hours, we will rise up this waterfall and storm Ever Grande City! Hoenn will witness the destruction of their precious Elites, and this region will become a new state of the Cipherous Empire!"

Team Venus cheered and whooped, then wobbled somewhat unsteadily on their Pokémon. They hadn't had much time in adjusting to the quick pace of the plan. Lady Venus smiled brightly and whirled around to re-enter her cabin.

"Ein, your plan is working flawlessly!" she gushed into a small satellite phone in her hand, "They're buying it, these stupid little Hoenn girlies! All right, the plan goes as follows, correct?"

_"Yes, yes. For the last time, yes. Have Team Venus distract Hoenn by taking down the Elite Four. I've done research for the past month on the strengths and weaknesses of the lot of them. Compared to the Elite Four of Indigo Plateau, Hoenn's Ever Grande Elite Four is quite susceptible to attack. Steal their Pokémon, though it will be a touch harder to do without Seth and the Snag Machine, then finish them as you like. Deliver the Pokémon to me and I'll make them Shadow. They'll be useful against the Indigo League's Elites."_

"Okay. Once both Elite Four groups are dead..."

_"You're jumping ahead of me, Venus. The point of this conquest is to draw out the legendary Pokémon of the world. Once we have them, the very Earth will bow under Cipher's power and we will rule supreme over people, Pokémon, and Mother Nature!"_

"By catching a bunch of cheapie Pokémon?"

_"Oh, never mind. Just follow the plan! We have enough attention in all three regions to draw Seth out of hiding. Do try to capture the boy if he shows his little face, dear. He is a key element to this whole venture, after all. And try not to lose those two Shadow Pokémon I gave you to him, all right? Cheerio!"_ Lady Venus glared at the phone and clicked it off, scowling at her mirror.

"'And try not to lose those two Shadow Pokémon! Cheerio!' Myah!" she mimicked nastily at her reflection, "What does that stuffy coot know? I'll emerge victorious in this battle and all of Hoenn will be mine to reform! I shall have an island paradise fit for a queen!" The woman smiled suddenly, looking as sly as she could behind her pink veil. "As for dear, darling Seth, well... I'm sure Ein will have a fit if he were to have a rather fatal _accident_ in battle, hm?" Lady Venus laughed to herself as she headed off with her attendants to pick out a new dress for her upcoming attack.

* * *

May pointed out Shoal Cave and the Latias flew down to enter it. The cave was definitely flooded and the dragon immediately settled into the water to surf along, paddling deeper within to a large section of land. Two masses of people dressed in shades of red and blue were gathered, arguing or resting depending on how they got there.

"Aw man, they're at it again." Brendan sighed. Seth settled back and gazed up at the cave ceiling, Rui twining her arms around him again and smiling into his back.

"This place is so wonderful, Seth! All the cool, green grass and so much clear, blue water! And everywhere, Pokémon being happy, being wild, being free!" she laughed, "Would Johto and Kanto be like this? If Orre were like this, it would be so heavenly!"

"No, it would be an even more lethal place for Pokémon." Seth replied softly, "Because then Cipher would have enough of them to become even more of a threat than they are now." HeartSong pulled up to the shore and called out to the two feuding teams. They stopped and looked over at the trainers.

"Hey! Archie! Maxie! We're here! Don't make us have to trounce you again to get you to behave!" May called teasingly, sliding off the dragon. Two men stepped out of the crowd and grinned at the group as they joined together. One was dressed in red and black and looked like a scientist; the other looked like a pirate with blue bandana on his head, blue and white striped shirt and dark blue pants. Seth hung back from the group, sidling into the shadows as the whole group gathered around a large fire.

"May, Brendan! Finally made it, eh? Maxie here finally got over himself enough to jump on a Water-type and get here. So what's the plan, guys? We only have four hours to get ready, get there and get it over with!" Archie, the pirate, declared. Maxie rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Huh? New faces? Who're they?" the pirate added, waving his hands towards Rui and Seth.

"This is Rui Roane, from the Orre region." Brendan introduced them, "And the creepy guy over there is Seth." Rui smiled brightly and waved at them. Seth merely nodded his head, watching them all and trying to gauge their total strength. "Okay then. What do you have already figured out?"

"The agents I have placed around Ever Grande say that there are easily over two hundred women prepared to enter the city's main waterfall via the lagoon at the base of the island." Maxie began and brought out a small machine from a suitcase, setting it up before the flames. He clicked it on and stood back, a remote control in one hand. Team Aqua and Team Magma looked up at the cave wall, a projection of Ever Grande displayed on the rock. Seth winced at the light and nudged his visor down, leaning back against the wall of rock furthest from the two groups.

"The way they're set up, they look like they're going to try a head on rush through Victory Road." May remarked, studying the photos taken by the teams' intelligence agents. Seth eyed the slideshow, taking note of the placements of Team Venus.

"I have agents intermixed with the Elite's trainers in Victory Road. A land-based ambush will be the best way to stop Team Venus in their tracks." Maxie added with a smile, "Team Magma will prove that no other team can best us in battle!" Irritated grumbling arose from the blue-clad Team Aqua as Rui tugged at Brendan's backpack.

"What's going on?" she asked softly, "Who are these people?"

"Maxie is the leader of Team Magma, they believed that Pokémon need more land to live with people and tried to wake up Groudon to dry up the oceans. I caught it before the weather was thrown completely out of balance. Archie leads Team Aqua and they wanted more water for Pokémon, so they woke up Kyogre to flood the world. May caught that one. Since then, they both turned over new leaves." he explained quickly and glanced at them dubiously, "Sorta. They get along pretty well as long as they forget to mention to each other anything about land and water activities." Seth snorted from where he stood and Brendan glared at him. "I suppose the almighty Hero of Orre doesn't have problems with renegade, world-wrecking teams? Oh, my mistake, he did... until he _blew them up_!" he griped.

"Bite me." Seth muttered, turning his attention back onto the photo on the wall.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's with all that?!" Archie snapped at the other man, "They're positioned in the lagoon! The best time to strike is while they are still sitting ducks in the water! All we have to do is dive under and burst through in their midst! While they're still in shock, we can lambast them from all sides!" The Aqua members cheered at that idea. Brendan groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He knew what was coming next.

"Then you are a bigger fool when you're not drunk!" Maxie declared, "Water attacks against water Pokémon?! Are you _mad_?!" The two teams descended into yet another shouting match. Rui looked around in a panic and decided that it would be best to flee to her partner. Brendan and May started trying to talk to the two leaders, hoping to calm them down and get them organized again. Seth just watched the photo, the positions of Team Venus's members seemed to call attention to something. Rui was hiding beside him, staring out at the groups.

"Wait here." he murmured to her and walked closer to the projected image, lifting his visor and studying it carefully. "What is that?" Running his fingers along the photo, Seth could make out a pattern that the others had overlooked. "These women here... they're hanging too far back to be a full head-on rush." he whispered and stepped back. "It's a wave. They've split themselves into a wave. One set will attack first to weaken the Elite Four's defenses, the second will finish them off." he realized and spun around to face the squabbling teams. "_EVERYONE, SHUT UP!_" Seth bellowed, the caves carrying his voice and echoing it enough to startle the entire mass of people. HeartSong blinked and stared at him, wondering if the strange little Pokémon had snapped.

"Uh, thanks." Brendan finally managed to say after several moments of awkward silence. Seth glared at the group, then turned and pointed out the pattern.

"Look here and here. Team Venus has divided its forces into two waves. The first wave is stationed closest to the waterfall at this point. Am I correct in assuming that Victory Road is at the top of this waterfall?" he declared.

"Yes. At the end of Victory Road is the Elite Four's headquarters. The cave system itself has been its first defense since it was discovered." Maxie confirmed.

"And its second defense?" Seth asked, looking back at the older man.

"The building. It's very well built."

"That's not going to cut it against an army of Pokémon. Now here is the second wave." the Snagger went on, circling the further set of women with his arm, the firelight catching on the Snag Machine and helping to draw attention to the image. "They're positioned to keep any sea-based attacks away from the primary wave. Attacking from the land only will do nothing. You'll only tire yourselves out and be taken down by this rear guard. The same with the sea. If you attack from the water, you'll allow the primary wave to slip by unnoticed and the Elite Four will die." He spun again to face the teams. "What must be done is a Pinsir's Clamp maneuver!" Seth commanded. The two leaders lit up with interest and he hid a smile. This was getting to be fun.

"I'll be damned! The kid's right! Sorry, Seth, is it? If you can find that out when we couldn't, then you're no kid!" Archie remarked with a hearty laugh. "So, what's this Pinsir Clamp thing?!"

"The Pinsir's Clamp is exactly what it sounds like, gentlemen." Seth replied smoothly and walked up to the two team leaders. Rui ran up to rejoin the group and smiled proudly at May and Brendan, who both looked stunned by the turn of events.

"This is another reason why I love hanging around with him." she confided and watched him work.

"Allow me to explain." Seth went on, deftly stealing the controller from Maxie's grip during a handshake and switching on the laser pointer. "Team Aqua excels with water-based attacks. Positioning yourselves at these points here..." He pointed out three spots around the lagoon that were clustered with rocks and sandbars, "will provide you cover for an ambush and places to set up any artillery you may have on hand."

"Cannon fire!" the team yelled and whooped. Seth shrugged and moved on, pointing at the land portion of the lagoon.

"Team Magma, attack from these points around the water. If you can make your attacks criss-cross in front of the waterfall, Team Venus will be unable to climb it. You'll have them trapped on both ends within the lagoon in a very effective pincer move." he finished and turned to give the group a charming smile, "The Pinsir's Clamp." The men and women clapped and murmured amongst themselves. Maxie and Archie looked at each other, grinned, then joined in giving him applause. Seth merely gave a polite bow and handed the controller back. "I'd also learn to keep a better eye on your possessions." he added to the surprised man, who had never noticed it missing.

"Okay, then! We've got a plan and two hours to get in place! Let's do this!" May cheered. Rui immediately went to Seth's side and hugged him, laughing.

"We can do it, Seth! We can save Hoenn and find the Shadow Pokémon!" she declared. He only nodded, already looking distant as he pondered that part. In working out the attack strategy for the two teams, he had completely forgotten about them.

"Rui, tell May that she should fight with Team Aqua. Her Kyogre can help to add power. Brendan should join Team Magma with his Groudon for additional strength. You and I will hang back and watch from a distance. I'm going to need you to spot the Shadows for me." he bent to whisper into her ear. "Once I've snagged them all, we'll move on to Johto."

"But what about Brendan and May and the Elite Four?" she asked in confusion as the team members began to climb onto water Pokémon and boats to leave the cavern.

"This is their problem. We were sent to snag Shadow Pokémon, not save a bunch of people too dumb to do it themselves." Seth reminded her coolly, "I don't like Hoenn and it can basically go to hell by itself for all I care. I'm only interested in getting those Pokémon, purifying them and setting them free in Relic Forest."

"Seth! You can't do that! This is where Groudon and Kyogre came from! This is the region that helped _create you!_" Rui cried in shock as May and Brendan called from them to hurry and join them. "This is where you were practically _born_!"

"All the more reason to hate this place." the Snagger muttered, pulling the visor back down to hide his expression and making his way to the two Hoenn trainers. Rui sighed in exasperation and ran after him.


	5. Plans Astray

Ch 5

Seth wasn't happy.

He didn't like being in Hoenn and he didn't like having to follow May around the sandbars, sitting on the back of her Kyogre. After flying to Ever Grande, a mode of transport he absolutely despised for reasons he didn't know, Seth just wanted to lie down somewhere and basically _die_. Or sleep for a couple of days. He had always been proud of his ability to endure the desert of Orre, but his endurance was tapped out the day he stepped onto Hoenn soil. He'd been running off of adrenaline and anger, both about to give out on him. The Kyogre hadn't helped at all, spraying him playfully with water the moment it laid eyes on him.

So now here he was, dripping wet, half-asleep, and listening to May babble on about the lateness of the two idiotic teams. Team Venus was unaware of them, preparing to attack in a little over three hours. Rui was safely bundled up with blankets and binoculars on one of the tiny islands surrounding Ever Grande. Her PDA kept track of his location and she had been given a phone to keep in contact with May. The plan for them was simple: Seth would follow Team Aqua into the fray, Rui would spot the Shadow Pokémon from afar with the binoculars and call him up on which ones they were. Once he snagged the ones that were around, he'd pull out of the battle and retreat to a predetermined location. Problem was, no one had told him what the predetermined location was, exactly.

"On the land, somewhere. Pick a spot. Maybe behind the waterfall?" Brendan had suggested carelessly, waving him away, "I don't know, you're the great hero with the plan. You come up with a way to save your own skin!"

Seth wanted to hurt him so badly, he walked away biting his own hand to avoid slamming his fist into his face. Maybe a quick round of Gonzap's favorite beatings on the punk would teach him a little respect. But then, wouldn't that make him no better than the roach-head?

_"We can find lots of delicious fish here. Would you like to swim with me and catch some? They should help you Recover."_ a voice murmured to him through his drowsiness.

"Bloody hell." Seth muttered under his breath, taking Ein's favorite phrase, "Not you too." The Kyogre had been trying to coerce him into swimming for the past half hour, offering all kinds of incentives from where the prettiest Luvdiscs hung out to where the tastiest kelp and seaweed beds lay. "I'm not a Pokémon, okay? And don't give me that 'You smell like one' crap, either. I got it from hanging around Jupiter and Pluto, my Eons."

_"You smell a little like me, though. You also have a little of Groudon's scent. What type are you, Water-Ground?"_

"May, can we stop somewhere?" Seth finally growled, "I'm in need of a break, if you get my meaning."

"All right. Team Aqua is on its way in, finally. Team Magma reported that they've touched base on the land around the lagoon and are sneaking into position." the trainer replied and looked around, "Rui looks fine from here. She should be safe enough with your Espeon there. He's a very pretty Pokémon. I wish I had one now. Where did you get it?"

"I raised it from an Eevee. Are you telling me that Hoenn doesn't have Eevees?" Seth asked in surprise, "What about Mareep and Flaafy and Ampharos?"

"Are those rare Pokémon? I've never heard of those before." May remarked as they pulled onto a small sandbar and slid off of the Kyogre.

"No, but I would have thought that they would be here, too." the Snagger murmured and fought back a yawn. He lost and May snickered at him. "Not funny. I need to get some rest before anything happens."

"What about your 'break'?" May teased. He merely glared at her before heading off to a warm shady spot under a tree and leaning back against it to sleep.

* * *

Rui peered around again through the binoculars, trying to catch sight of May and Seth. She had seen them going along their patrol, watching for Team Aqua, then May led the Kyogre out of her line of sight and vanished. She got worried. Moving around to the other side of the island with Jupiter tagging along, she continued searching.

"Where did they go? Where did she take him?" Rui murmured and blinked when her PDA rang. Pulling it out, she opened it and was surprised to see Nett's name on an e-mail. She opened the mail and skimmed it quickly. "'Dear Rui and Wes, I cracked the code on the note about Wes. Cipher had been planning on picking him up from Team Snagem the day he blew them up. Evice had set up something in Johto or Kanto, it's been coded, and they needed Project: WSLY to complete it. There's also something else mentioned. Earth Seal. I'm not sure what it means but it sounds like Cipher was going to use Wes as part of a plan called Earth Seal. I'll keep at the other file and contact you when I can.'"

Jupiter whined suddenly and rubbed her leg, making her look away from the PDA. The Espeon yawned and blinked up at her, cocking his head.

"Worried about Seth, too? Well, let's find him!" Rui laughed and continued her search around the island.

* * *

"You're very different from us." May suddenly remarked, waking Seth from his nap. The Snagger looked up at her in irritation. "Well, you are."

"And you're too close to me." Seth shot back, sitting up and scooting back a foot or so, "Has Team Aqua gotten themselves ready for the attack?"

"Yeah, we're basically waiting for your signal." the trainer replied off-handedly, "But I'm still curious about you. Why do you act the way you do? And this Snag Machine here, how did you know about it? How could you have figured out how to use it if you just stole it right off the bat?"

"What are you getting at?" Seth muttered cautiously, getting up and walking towards the Kyogre.

"Just that Rui's story about you doesn't jive with me. You don't act or dress like a normal Pokémon trainer." May pointed out coyly, "You were one of the bad guys... weren't you?"

"And this is a shock to you? Let's go, I'll give the signal once we're all in place." the Snagger replied coolly and blinked when she suddenly hugged him tightly, arms pinned to his sides under the embrace. "The hell? What are you doing?"

"I wonder what it's like, being the girlfriend to a bad boy, hm?" May purred, "Are they more exciting the more dangerous they are?"

"Kyogre! Your mistress is in heat! Do something about it!" Seth demanded of the legendary. The blue and red water-type bobbed in understanding and spurted a shot of water at them, soaking both teens.

"Hey! What was that for, Kyogre? You're supposed to listen to _me!_" the trainer yelled angrily, rubbing her eyes as Seth pulled out a black and yellow Ultra Ball.

"I'll surf back to the group on my own, thanks." he growled, "Unlike you, I'm a little more loyal to those I love."

"I was only curious! You didn't have to go and splash me like that! Can't a girl flirt around a little anymore? Geez!" May shrieked, waving her arms in a fury as Seth rode off on Suicune's back.

* * *

Rui looked relieved as she spotted Seth coming back into her view. Team Aqua was already positioning themselves around the lagoon and Seth was heading off to join them, riding the Suicune. She looked confused. Hadn't he been riding on the Kyogre with May earlier? What had happened to make them switch? Maybe they were going to split up and attack Team Venus from different sides?

Just as the Snagger was about to give the signal to attack, a strange silver-colored helicopter flew into view, heading straight for the Ever Grande waterfall. A figure standing within it called out and Skarmorys flew down to attack the pink clad group. Team Venus let out a collective shriek of outrage and began to move in on the waterfall, other members turning their attacks on the helicopter and downing it after several blasts of Ice Beam and Hydro Pump hit it dead on. They had begun their attack too soon!

"Seth's not gonna like this one bit." Rui murmured as she peered through the binoculars and scanned the Pokémon. None of them were Shadow. So where could they be? She picked up the phone and began dialing for May, things were going completely wrong!

* * *

"They're moving in already? But they weren't supposed to move for another two hours!" Brendan cried as he watched Team Venus's first wave head up the waterfall. Maxie shrugged and ordered his men to attack.

"It doesn't matter now! They're attacking so we have to fight back! We've already lost part of the first wave!" he declared, "Where's Seth? Is Team Aqua doing anything yet?"

"He's coming in! I can see him from here! Groudon! Fire Blast! Don't let any of those Pokémon through!" the trainer exclaimed, ordering the legendary to begin covering the waterfall. Team Venus was floundering under the sudden onslaught from the sea and the land, but pressed on with their own attack. Already several members were rising up the waterfall and entering Victory Road.

* * *

Seth yelled angrily as Suicune came ashore and dropped him off. Things were going to hell so fast, he wasn't sure what he could do. The downed chopper was definitely the cause of this, and someone was going to pay for it. He looked over at the waterfall and blinked in surprise. Lady Venus was reaching the top of the falls, riding on the back of Tentacruel with several grunts surrounding her for protection.

"She's probably got a Shadow Pokémon on her." he murmured and raced to follow her up the falls, scaling the cliffs despite Team Magma's warnings in the midst of their battling. "Rui, better see if you can find something, 'cause I can't identify these guys alone!" he added under his breath and wished that he'd had the better sense to get a phone of his own.

* * *

With Team Venus scattering themselves everywhere and attacking whatever moved that wasn't dressed in pink, Lady Venus was able to slip through the chaos and move towards Victory Road. She smiled at her grunts racing into the cave system and looked back at the cliff edge, watching her team attacking Team Aqua and Magma. Despite the attacking chopper that set her plans into motion too soon, things were going well. The helicopter itself was burning not far from her. She looked towards it and raised an eyebrow at the silver-haired man that staggered from it and collapsed on the ground.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A fallen hero?" Lady Venus cooed as she walked up to him, holding up her Poké Balls with the Shadow Pokémon inside, "If you think your heroics is going to save the Elite Four, you're dead wrong." The man climbed to his feet and glared at her, face covered in sooty smudges and suit slightly burnt. He wore silver bands on his arms and silver rings, his outfit smacked of high-class.

"I am Steven Stone... and you are under arrest for... this atrocious attack on the Elite Four." he choked out and coughed, dropping to one knee. Lady Venus laughed and released the Pokémon.

"I think not. Blaziken, Gardevoir! Get rid of this pathetic little man!" she ordered and the two closed in on him ominously.

* * *

Seth climbed to the top and spotted the scene before him. He winced at the two Pokémon approaching the injured man and ran to stop them.

"Venus! You're not going anywhere now! Your team is surrounded and there's no way you'll get through to the Elite Four!" he declared, pulling out Pluto's Poké Ball. The Admin laughed at him and looked coy.

"My, my, my! Ein **was** right after all. All of this running around _did_ draw you out of hiding, didn't it? Blaziken! Gardevoir! Forget the other guy, attack Seth!" she declared. Seth fumbled for a second Pokémon as the two sped at him, nearly running him down. He jumped aside and released a Misdreavous, commanding her to use a Shadow Ball on the Gardevoir. It took the hit from behind and turned to glare at him, lips curled back in anger. Seth blinked and stepped back, alarmed. Gardevoirs didn't act like that in battle...

"SETH!" Rui's voice cried out. He looked around in surprise and then up at the sky. Rui and May were on the back of the Latias, hovering near the waterfall. "They're both Shadow Pokémon! Be careful!" the girl shouted and screamed as her words distracted Seth long enough to get grabbed by the Blaziken. Pluto raced in and bit into its leg, fighting viciously to get him free.

"Urgh! Let... go!" the Snagger growled and rocked back, knocking the Fighting-Fire type to the ground. The Blaziken squawked and pecked into his shoulder as Seth rolled aside to freedom. He gripped the injured arm and jumped away. Lady Venus watched everything, laughing and clapping her hands. The entertainment value of this battle was exceptionally high.

"HeartSong! Psychic on the Blaziken!" May declared and the Latias sang out, eyes glowing as she sent the attack towards the bird. It squawked again and fell, overwhelmed by the blast. "That should stop that Shadow Pokémon!"

Seth pulled out a fresh Poké Ball and held it out to his side in the Snagger arm. Energy glowed around the ball, altering the field within it to capture the Pokémon even if it was already registered to another energy field. He spun and hurled the ball, wincing as the motions shot pain into his shoulder. Pluto was working on knocking down the Gardevoir, keeping it away from him long enough to deal with the Blaziken. The ball's energy field shot out and swept the bird inside, bouncing around as it struggled to keep it in.

"No, no, _no_! You weren't supposed to snag my Pokémon!" Lady Venus wailed and huffed, digging around in her purse for her next Pokémon, "I'll take care of you. Ein can get himself another Snagger, and you're gonna take a nice long fall!"

"Got it!" Seth remarked in triumph as the ball settled. He dashed ahead to scoop it up, then brought a second Poké Ball out to snag the Gardevoir as it tried to kick at Pluto, raging and fuming in Hyper Mode. "Gardevoir! Snap out of it!" Seth cried towards it; any Pokémon in that state hurt him deeply. The Psychic blinked in surprise, flailing its arms and looking at him in shock. He took the chance to throw the ball at it and stared it down until the Pokémon was securely snagged. Pluto darted in, grabbed it in his mouth and raced up to him to deliver the new partner.

"Seth! Milotic!" Rui shrieked and he looked around in alarm, both new Shadow Pokémon securely tucked away in his pockets. The water-type fired a Hydro Pump attack, hitting the Snagger head on and thrusting him into the river. Lady Venus smiled brightly and recalled the pink serpent, swishing away in victory. Seth splashed about in the river, swept downstream towards the waterfall as the Umbreon raced alongside it, crying out to him. The Latias dove to try to catch him as he neared the edge of the cliff, but a stray Fire Blast cut in front of her, forcing her back.

"Rui! Help!" Seth called to her, reaching for the redhead as he sank below the water and vanished into the waterfall, tumbling down towards the lagoon. She cried his name and nearly dove after him, saved only by May holding her back. Pluto halted at the cliff edge and paced about a bit, then leaped out into the air, diving after his master, a mournful cry coming from him as he fell.


	6. Legendary In The Making

Ch 6

_"It's so cool and refreshing, the water that is all around me. Why did I like the land so much again? I don't know. The sea is so much better. I can drift under the surface and see all kinds of things. The fish and coral are so beautiful..."_

_"Like Rui..."_

_"Rui would like it here. Where the sun doesn't burn and the water feels like silk. She would be very happy. And I can rest for a while, she can be happy that I can rest here. It's so nice here."_

_"But wouldn't she be happier if I were awake with her...?"_

Seth slowly woke and looked around him in a daze. Crystal blue water surrounded him as he sank deeper into the lagoon. Something tugged at him and he glanced over to see Pluto thrashing about, his coat-tail in the Umbreon's mouth. He opened his mouth to tell him to stop, then snapped it shut as soon as he realized that a bubble of air escaped him. Panicking, he flailed underwater, then found himself surrounded by Team Venus members that had used their Pokémon's Dive ability to escape Team Aqua and Team Magma's attacks. Pluto pushed off and raced to the surface, paddling quickly to return to the air above. Following his lead, Seth planted his feet into the seabed and shoved up, trying to get somewhere.

"You're not going anywhere! This is your fault, isn't it?" one of the grunts declared through an underwater speaker built into her helmet, "Tentacruel! Grab that boy!" The Pokémon lashed out with its tentacles, trying to grab a hold of him. Seth dodged it, barely, still trying to find his way around in the water. He ended up heading back deeper, stroking away from the group. "Get him! Everyone! Get him!"

_"Help me! Help me, someone! I don't know what to do here!"_ he thought, scrabbling at the rocks in an effort to climb out of the water.

* * *

Brendan and Maxie had heard Rui scream and looked up, shocked to see a blue clad figure fall head-first down the waterfall and land in the lagoon with a huge splash. A smaller black figure dove into it moments later. The Latias landed on the beach and Rui jumped off, running into the water and splashing towards where the figure had fallen, screaming Seth's name over and over.

"May! What happened?" Brendan called, running up to join them with Maxie following closely. May threw her Kyogre into the water and ordered it to search below the surface, her face ashen.

"It's Seth. Some crazy lady on the waterfall used her Milotic to knock him into the river. He fell down there." she managed to say, "Steven set everything off too early. That woman, Venus or something, is already getting through Victory Road with a bunch of her grunts."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Maxie grumbled, dialing a phone number quickly, "This is a signal for my agents in the caves to start their attack. They won't get through!"

"Get her out of the water!" Brendan cried, finally registering Rui's frantic paddling and pathetic dives under the surface. He jumped in after her, wading out to drag her back in. "Geez! What kind of a hero goes off and gets himself dunked in the ocean like that?"

* * *

_"What are you doing? Swim!"_ the Kyogre called out, firing Water Pulse bursts at the Pokémon trying to avoid it and attack Seth at the same time. _"Watch how I move! Now you do the same! Get out of here! Hurry! Before you're captured in a Poké Ball!"_

Seth began to yell back at it in a fury, losing another bubble of air before he remembered where he was and snapped his mouth shut again. He eyed the water-type, then followed it, stroking the water and kicking his feet to chase after the Kyogre. It plowed past the grunts, clearing a path for him to the surface.

_"Swim faster! You're almost there! How's your air? You've lasted down here much longer than any human I've seen before. Are you sure you're not a Pokémon?"_ Kyogre called back.

_"Yes, I'm sure I'm not a Pokémon. I would think I'd know if I were if I had extra appendages or something."_ Seth thought irritably and cried in surprise as something wrapped around his ankle and yanked him down. The last of his air disappeared into the water as he was dragged towards another grunt and her Tentacruel.

"Thought you could hide behind a rare Pokémon, didn't you?" she sneered as the tentacle went on to circle around his abdomen and squeezed despite his clawing at the fleshy tendril. "I bet getting rid of you would get me a promotion from Lady Venus!"

Desperate to get freed of the Venus grunt, Seth tried to slap at her, every ounce of his anger at his situation poured into the pathetic attempt. The next thing he knew, rings of pale blue energy were thrust forward from his hand, slamming the grunt and knocking her off the Tentacruel. It released him in surprise and seemed to light up in understanding.

_"Raykyoudon!"_ it murmured in a terrified voice and scuttled away, shaking him loose and tossing him up to the surface.

_"What did you call me?"_ Seth thought groggily as he headed for the surface, slowly blacking out as water took the place of air in his lungs.

* * *

Kyogre resurfaced and sprayed water into the air, eyes rolling in a frantic search for the Snagger. May, Rui, and Pluto were all in the lagoon, ignoring Brendan's yells as they swam about in search of the Snagger. Some few moments later, Seth surfaced, face-down in the water. Rui cried in horror and reached for him. May followed and helped to turn him over and swim back to shore, pulling him along.

"He's not breathing! What do we do?" Rui sputtered as the two girls stretched him onto the sand. Brendan knelt by them and checked quickly for signs of life, Maxie helping him between calling commands over his phone to his agents.

"Pulse is still there but fading. Looks like he's swallowed a lot of water." the trainer muttered and crinkled his nose. "Gah, I wish I never took that First Aid class." he added under his breath before pinching the Snagger's nose shut and forcing air steadily into his mouth. Rui hugged Pluto tightly, sniffling as she watched him try to revive Seth. May watched them intently, trying to spot any movement that meant he was recovering.

"They've got her!" Maxie declared in triumph, "Ever Grande Police should be showing up soon, but my agents trounced her with a fleet of Electric types!" Seth suddenly jerked and coughed, then threw up the ocean water that had filled his lungs as he rolled to one side. Brendan sat back and spit furiously at the sand.

"Ugh. I hope I don't have to do that again." he muttered as Rui cheered and hugged him gratefully.

"Thank you so much! You saved him! You're a hero!" she laughed. May bristled and glared at them. Brendan merely looked surprised and blushed. He hadn't been called a hero before.

"Dammit, I hate this place. I hate it, hate it, hate it with every freaking cell in my body..." Seth growled, pushing himself to all fours and trying to regain his focus. His eyes fell on Rui hugging Brendan, the trainer's face turning pink and the girl smiling happily. May looked over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Loyal still?" she mouthed out, folding her arms over her chest.

"Shut up." he snapped at her and stood unsteadily, thoughts turning from the scene before him to the Tentacruel's words in an effort to shake off his sudden surge of fury. "Raykyoudon. Why did it call me Raykyoudon?" he murmured to himself, "And where did that Water Pulse attack come from? It couldn't possibly be from me."

"Seth, are you okay? You're not hurt anywhere are you?" Rui suddenly asked, leaving Brendan to hug him lightly. Seth stiffened in surprise, then relaxed and hugged her back just as lightly.

"I'm fine, but we have to catch up to Venus." he replied. Maxie waved the phone.

"No need to worry! My team has her secured. Hoenn is safe, thanks to all of you!" he declared cheerfully.

"So, we won?" Brendan asked, looking around at the last of the Venus grunts being rounded up by Team Aqua and various police officers.

"Yes! Ever Grande Police are rounding up grunts in Victory Road and Steven was found in fair condition near his helicopter. Apparently, he thought he could warn the Elite Four on his own and had no idea that we were setting up an attack." Maxie summed up, "He's being taken to a local hospital for medical treatment and should be just fine." Rui smiled brightly and looked up at Seth.

"We have the Shadow Pokémon from Hoenn, now it's time to move on to Johto and save them, too!" she remarked, "If we keep this up, we'll have them all back safe and sound!"

"Yeah, sure." he muttered, still in thought. Rui's smile faded.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look troubled. Is something wrong?" she asked in concern as May called back Kyogre and released the Latias again.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about something. Come on." Seth murmured and draped an arm around her, leading her to the Latias, "The sooner we get this flight trip back to Littleroot over with, the better." Rui still looked worried but shrugged it off upon seeing the happy Pokémon smile at them, feather tufts twitching excitedly.

* * *

"Ah, good. You're all here again." Prof. Birch remarked once he saw Rui, Seth, May and Brendan all standing before him. A day had passed since the end of Team Venus, their leader shrieking in a rage in prison. With everyone refreshed and rested, they met at the Research Center to plan the next move. "I've been making calls back and forth between Profs. Oak and Elm of Kanto and Johto. You mentioned Cipher, right?" Seth nodded. "Well, Cipher is the name of a corporation that has been making attempts to buy the Silph Corporation in Kanto and the Radio Tower in Johto. Roughly the same time, Johto's Gyms began to be attacked by strange team members. They called themselves Team Samba."

The group jumped at the sudden thud and looked down at Seth, who rolled on the floor, holding his sides in laughter. Rui sighed and shook her head in exasperation.

"Is he going to do that the whole way there?" Brendan asked, eyebrow raised.

"Samba, samba... That's a form of dance music, right? Must be Miror B.'s team." Rui murmured and blinked, "Oh! Why would you ask a question like that?"

"'Cause we're going with you to Johto!" May replied with a bright smile, holding her fingers up in a victory sign. "If there are more crazy evil teams out there using Pokémon for this kind of thing then it's up to all of us to go and stop them together!" Prof. Birch raised his eyebrows and cocked his head.

"Does your father know about this?" he asked. She only grinned wider. "I figured as much. Well, Prof. Elm says that he's trying to get in contact with the Johto League Champion but it's difficult. Their Champion tends to run into the wilderness without full supplies." the professor added with a sigh, "So don't count on a lot of help in Johto. The plane has been repaired so it's ready to go." He tapped his foot and rolled his eyes. "Can someone do something about him?" he asked, glaring pointedly at Seth.

"S-sorry! But, by the fires of Ho-Oh, can't Cipher come up with better team names?" the Snagger snickered and stammered. The trainers looked at each other and shrugged before picking him up and leading him out to the sea-plane.

* * *

Ein watched the news reports and frowned. Seth had been caught on film leaving Littleroot Town for Johto. Sera looked back at him on the plane heading there and smiled.

"He's coming for us. We'll finally be able to complete the Earth Seal project. Do you have that injection ready?" she asked, eyes glittering madly.

"A few more tests and I should have a working vial ready. What matters is first we must get to Johto and clear out the Elite Four of Indigo Plateau. That is the point of contact for Earth Seal." the scientist replied.

"Then we take over the world and rule everything? And what's Earth Seal? How come you never tell me nothin'?" Gonzap demanded, confined to the plane until they set foot on Johto and he was able to walk again.

"You don't need to know this part." Ein muttered and sifted through his notes, "According to my notes and research, the abilities of the three legendary elemental Pokémon of Hoenn combined could be quite dangerous, but if controlled properly could also create a very short time of perfect weather."

"And we can use this power to create our very own storms and earthquakes? How exciting!" Sera laughed, kicking her feet up. "Seth, darling, you're going to be a little god completely under my control!" She smiled and looked at the frozen image of the Snagger dreamily. "My little weather god..." she whispered.

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: ^-^ Don't you just love cliffhangers? I'll get right to work on the next installment of this storyline when I can. I have two other fics that need my attention as well, Phantasy Crossing and The Day the Universes Collided. Until then, I hope you've enjoyed part one of the Global Disaster series and please stay tuned for the next installment. Silver will make a showing and Red will jump in as well but not before a Seth look-alike makes sure the real deal is indisposed long enough to smear his name and wipe out the Johto Champion. Meanwhile, the legendaries begin to gather to stop this weather catastrophe and find a new legendary Pokémon... in the form of a human...


End file.
